Hurt has taken a whole new meaning
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: Some secrets can be kept hidden and others can't. That depends on who you are. When Anthony DiNozzo receives a phone call one fateful day, all hell breaks loose. AU of PTMIIT. NEEDS BETA. OOC  so you know
1. One fateful morning

**Hurt has taken a whole new meaning**

**A/N: **I was thinking about writing an NCIS fanfic for ages because 3 of my favourite shows are; 1. Grey's Anatomy, 2. Bones and 3. NCIS. But when I saw Michael Weatherly on TV at the Logies (The Australian equivalent of the Golden Globes), I had a brainwave for this story, while aptly shouting "OMG! It's DiNozzo!" R&R people! I know you love me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Bones or Grey's Anatomy. I'm just going to say that so I don't get bored and I am probably going to get bored of this after a while. Besides, I'm only 16!

**Plot: **Some secrets can be kept hidden and others can't. That depends on who you are. When Anthony DiNozzo receives a phone call one fateful day, all hell breaks loose. Ellis Grey does not have Alzheimer's and therefore, is not dead. Has a lot of aspects of "Please tell me it isn't true" because I still have ideas for that which will continue to churn out.

**Chapter 1: **One fateful morning

Today, like everyday, was just a normal day to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS in Washington D.C.

"Morning Probie!" DiNozzo grinned at one of his co-workers, Timothy McGee who smiled hesitantly back. He was still wary after the two superglue incidents.

"Morning Ziva!" DiNozzo grinned at his other co-worker, Mossad spy Agent Ziva David, who smiled softly back. She was used to the constant annoyance that was Anthony Tony DiNozzo. Truth be told, she rather liked it.

DiNozzo slid his way into his chair with a barely audible sigh and swiftly turned on his personal work computer with a sly grin.

"DiNozzo!" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs barked, making DiNozzo jump at the sound of his boss's voice. He never failed to do that.

"Yes boss?" DiNozzo grinned casually at Gibbs. He was second in charge after Gibbs and he never let anyone forget that. Never.

"You're late. Even later than McGee and Ziva." Gibbs frowned deeply at his second in command. He often wondered how Tony was such a high rank.

Just as DiNozzo was about answer, his work phone rang shrilly.

DiNozzo smiled apologetically at his boss before he moved to answer his phone.

"Hello? Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking." DiNozzo grinned, cradling his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

His co-workers watched as his face, which was so joyful and exuberant at the start, turn serious and melancholy, predicting that this was extremely bad news.

"He's dead…Of course…Ok. Bye." DiNozzo spoke softly, making everyone raise their eyebrows at his melancholy tone.

They gazed, half sympathetically and half confused, at DiNozzo who returned the phone gently back in its holder.

"That was my father's lawyer. My father's dead." DiNozzo explained, his voice strained and melancholy, something no one had ever heard in Tony's voice.

Everyone's facial expressions instantly morphed into ones of sympathy, understanding and shock. No one was expecting that.

"And Rhea's been kidnapped." DiNozzo continued, his breath intake sharp and wavery, confusing everyone. DiNozzo never talked about his family.

Before they got the chance to ask who Rhea was, Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepherd, quickly made her way over to the group.

"I got the memo just then. I'm so sorry, Tony." Jenny uttered softly, gently placing a hand on DiNozzo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Director. I have to call my cousin. Will the FBI allow NCIS's involvement?" DiNozzo asked as he dug into his shirt pockets for his phone.

"Your cousin is one of the highest ranking FB agents, Tony. I'm sure Agent Fornell and Agent Cullen will allow you." Jenny smiled reassuringly. She knew almost everything about all the agents who worked for her.

DiNozzo nodded before he flicked through his massive list of contacts, sighing deeply before he punched the green button on finding a number.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was having an extremely good day. The squints at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Laboratory had cracked the extremely frustrating case that was niggling for an entire fortnight.

Now, everyone had started to do their own little thing on their own. Zack and Jack decided it was the perfect time to do another beetle race, Cam decided to finish up her remaining paperwork, Angela decided to pain something or rather and Temperance decided to look over some ancient bones.

Booth was lounging on the sofa that Temperance had in her office, smiling at Temperance when she wasn't looking his way, when his phone started to shrill loudly, perking everyone for what they were doing.

He cursed inwardly as he fumbled around in his suit pockets for his mobile phone, raising his eyebrows sky high when he saw who it was.

"It's been 3 years, Tony. This better be good and not one of your really stupid acts of law breaking." Booth sighed, running his hand through his hair, walking out of Temperance's office as he remembered his cousin.

"Dad died." DiNozzo replied solemnly on the other end.

Booth froze. Never in his life did he expect his uncle, Tony's dad to ever die to suddenly, nor the fact that Tony was solemn.

"Andy? Are you there?" DiNozzo frowned deeply. He knew this information would hit Booth hard, especially since the two were very close.

Booth breathed deeply, leaning on a wall for support before speaking. He knew everyone was gazing at him with concern, especially Temperance.

"Yeah, I'm here. Uncle Richard's dead…How?" Booth asked gravely, swallowing hard to cover his emotions but even then. He was quite close to his uncle, almost like his relationship with his parents.

DiNozzo sighed loudly and deeply before replying.

"We don't know. I investigate naval deaths, Andy. That ain't my field. It's yours, which is why I called you." DiNozzo replied slowly, his voice broken and his fingers trembling with the strain of restricted emotions.

By now, everyone in the Jeffersonian had moved away from what they were doing and walking towards Booth to offer moral support.

"I dunno, Tony… I've got the whole of the Jeffersonian squint squad working with me as well. Can you guys handle us all?" Booth asked as Temperance offered a hand to grasp, something Booth took and cherished.

DiNozzo gazed over at Jenny who nodded. She had already known who Booth worked with and she knew if anyone could solve a murder accurately without failure, it would be the team at the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Sure. My boss said it was OK. So, we're both in D.C. Are you up for it?" Tony replied with a relieved sigh. He never really thought about how this would impact his work. He was relieved that he and Jenny were such close friends or he'd never be relieved as he was now.

"And miss the chance to see where you actually do work? Never. Umm…I'll talk to the squint squad and then we'll talk." Booth replied with a wide grin. He was surprised when his uncle told him that Tony had a job at NCIS of all places. He never picked Tony as a law enforcement guy.

Booth turned to face the five people he considered his closest friends, even though a year ago, he would deny that vehemently.

He knew that Temperance's hand was still tightly in hi grasp and he was thankful for the happiness she brought to his life, even for just being there.

"That was my cousin, Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. His father, my uncle, just died and the FBI's involved in it. We have to pack out bags because we're going over there." Booth explained gently. He knew that Temperance would make an excuse not to go.

Temperance, as Booth accurately predicted, instantly looked apprehensive and looking for an excuse so she didn't have to go.

"Tony has never seen you and I know he's dying to meet you." Booth gently urged his partner in a way that he knew only he could get away with.

Temperance gently bit her lip in hesitation. She **did **want to meet her partner's cousin but she had work to be done urgently.

"There's a Mossad agent there who, according to Tony, is a pro at anything attack related." Booth urged even more, making Temperance's eyes to fly open and stare at him with fascination.

"Do you know their name?" Temperance asked almost instantly, making Booth frown. He had never seen Temperance this eager.

"No…Why? Is it important?" Booth asked suspiciously.

Temperance flushed red before she replied in a soft voice.

"No… I was just wondering…" Temperance replied, her chin sticking out as if to challenge Booth into contradicting her.

"That's my girl. So, are you saying yes?" Booth asked curiously. At the very beginning, he was anxious whenever Temperance was against something. Now, he knew she would never purposefully hurt him and when she did, he knew that he probably deserved it.

Temperance frowned thoughtfully before nodding. It wasn't too far away and she was protective of Booth in ways she left not to describe.

**That night: Temperance's apartment**

Temperance threw down her car keys on her bedside table, placing a photo back in its original place, a photo that no one, not even Booth, had seen other than herself.

She pulled off her boots, placing them meticulously in her wardrobe, changing her clothes into her nightgown, which she would wear to bed.

Temperance, when she got under the covers of her spacious double bed, instantly leaned over to her other bedside table, snatching her cordless phone and punching in a phone number she knew off by heart.

"Hello? Yeah, hi. Listen, call me by my mobile for a while after this…I'll be away from my apartment because of work…Shut up! I am not! Ok? Say hit to everyone for me…Bye." Temperance smiled right throughout the whole conversation.

As soon as she hung up, Temperance was asleep as her head hit her pillow.

**A/N: **Hehehehe! I bet you don't know who Temperance was talking to! That's my secret and if you wanna know, you have to read all of it!

As I wrote at the start, this will be a lot like "Please tell me it isn't true" because I like it, ok? And it's because it's my idea anyways! Please R&R! I LOVE reviews and if you have a question, I will happily answer them for you ASAP!


	2. Unexpected Reunions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _NCIS_,_ Bones_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. I just own the plotline and a few other things that are unfamiliar!

**A/N: **Hiya! For all those fans of my other crossover, "Please tell me it isn't true", you will know the general connections right off the bat because the two are so similar. I will try my hardest to wake Alyssia (My muse) up more often but that will take a while! Thanks for all your reviews and supports because they make my day mainly because I still have school (GROAN!)!

**Chapter 2: **Unexpected reunions

The very next day, everyone at the Jeffersonian had arrived with their luggage all ready to go to NCIS headquarters.

Booth watched everyone much around, waiting for the minibus to take them to their destination. Zack and Jack were racing beetles again in a makeshift racecourse, Angela and Cam were swapping fashion advice while flicking through various fashion magazines and Temperance was smiling at the pictures on her mp4 player.

"Watcha looking at, Bones?" Booth grinned at his partner who was leaning on the side of her Ferrari, startling her to much she almost dropped her mp4.

"Booth! Don't do that!" Temperance snapped, turning her mp4 off and placing it inside her light metallic purple handbag, glaring at Booth over her Gucci sunglasses.

Booth smiled his "what? I'm innocent!" smile at Temperance, making her raise her eyebrows at him in a challenge.

Everyone else walked over to watch Booth and Temperance battle it out. They knew both of them were skilled when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

A sharp honk brought everyone out of their activities, especially Booth and Temperance.

"The minibus is here to take us to NCIS headquarters…Dr Brennan, are you not joining us?" Cam frowned as she and the other noticed that Temperance didn't get onto the minibus.

"No. I've decided that I'll take my own car. Ange, do you want to join me?" Temperance replied, smiling at her best friend.

"Oh my god! Do you need to ask? Yes, of course!" Angela squealed, dropping her gear into the backseat of Temperance's open to Ferrari G12.

The three men and Cam watched enviously as Temperance and Angela smiled wide and happily as they entered Temperance's Silver Ferrari G12.

"What? I have a silver Ferrari G12. I'm allowed to drive it all the way to NCIS headquarters, aren't I?" Temperance smiled, turning to face Booth , Jack, Zack and Cam who were leaning on the side of the minibus.

"I suppose you could…" Cam sighed after 5 minutes of thinking. She knew that ultimately, Temperance Brenna was and always would be, the undisputed queen of the Jeffersonian, no matter who was legally the boss.

Temperance and Angela replied with matching dazzling smiles, Temperance's even brighter and glowing than Angela's, making Booth bite his lip at the force of the glow.

"We'll go now, Brendan. Do you know where NCIS is?" Cam asked as she watched Temperance turn on the ignition for the G12.

"Sure. If we do get lost, we'' either call you or follow you." Temperance replied airily. If she did get lost, she had a GPS system in her car.

During the duration of their trip, Booth and Jack watched Temperance and Angela have a great time as Temperance drove, her smile wide and her eyes clearly dancing behind her dark sunglasses. Needless to say, the men were envious.

Ten boring minutes later, they arrived at NCIS headquarters, Washington D.C. Talk about close!

Tony spotted the minibus and the G12, forcing himself not to wolf whistle at the two amazingly hot women seated inside the G12. He knew that the Jeffersonian were the best and he also suspected one of them was the world famous Dr Temperance Brennan.

Tony! How are you, man?" Booth exited the minibus with a wide grin as he soon spotted his cousin.

"Seeley! Great man! How are you?" Tony grinned back, receiving a friendly guy hug that he only allowed Booth to give him.

"Good, good. Parker's doing great… This is the squint squad from the Jeffersonian. There's Cam, Zack, Jack, Angela and Bones." Booth grinned back, pointing to each person in the team as he called their names.

Tony suppressed a grin as he saw "Bones" shoot a dangerous glare at Booth.

"Pardon the rudeness of my partner. I am Dr Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. I am sorry for the loss of your father." Temperance greeting Tony with a smile and a professional handshake before expressing her sympathy.

"Thank you, Dr Brennan. Shall we go inside? The rest of my team are eager to meet you." Tony managed a smile. He tried not to flirt with Temperance. One, because he could feel the glare of Booth's gaze on the back of his head and secondly, he had feelings for someone else right now.

Ziva was waiting silently with McGee, Gibbs and Jenny as the four of them waited for Tony, his cousin and the Jeffersonian team to arrive.

She didn't know what to expect. Part of her wanted this over and done with so she could go downstairs to do some more target practice. But the other part of her was bursting with curiosity. She was so confused.

"Here they come." Jenny whispered low. She knew who the team consisted of so she was comforted that they could help them.

As soon as Tony and the team stepped out of the elevator, everything came to a kind of slow-motion picture for Temperance and Ziva.

"Are you ok, Bones?" Booth was the first to notice that Temperance had suddenly come to a stand still in the NCIS building.

"Are you ok, Ziva?" McGee asked as he noticed the happy-shock expression on Ziva's face as she saw Temperance.

Both women nodded before they turned back to gaze at one another.

"This is Ziva David, a Mossad Agent. This is Timothy McGee, our resident all round computer geek and famous author. Next is my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and last but not least is the head of NCIS herself, Director Jennifer Shepherd." Tony introduced everyone he worked with and for. He was proud to be on the team.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. This is Dr Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute as well a world renowned author. This is Dr Jack Hodgins, our bug and slime guy. Next is Angela Montenegro, our resident artist. Next is Dr Zack Addy, Bones' former grad student, now a fully qualified anthropologist. Last, but not least, is Dr Camille Saroyan, the head of the forensic department at the Jeffersonian and our pathologists." Booth introduced the whole team with an easy smile, shaking everyone's hands.

As soon as everyone had had a small chat and handshakes, Ziva and Temperance turned to face one another with a smile and everyone watching them closely.

"It's been too long, Ziva." Temperance was the first to speak, her smile glowing as she spoke, her eyes sparkling with recognition.

"I agree. 6 years is much too long, yes?" Ziva replied with a matching smiled before the pair embraced tightly, shaking slightly.

Everyone else had identical frowns and gazed at the two women, confused as they slowly broke the hug.

"Can we all go to your office, director?" Ziva asked Jenny with a smile that promised to explain everything once in a safe place.

Jenny nodded gently. She was confident that she would get answers.

Everyone entered the director's office, shutting the door behind them and sitting down on the couches that were there.

Ziva pulled out her Gucci purse, pulled out a smallish photo and handed it to the person closest to her, which just so happened to be Tony.

Tony gazed at the photo with apt curiosity. The photo was dated the 25th of December, 2001. Ziva and Temperance were outside the front of a grand villa, twin smiled glowing on their faces, their arms around each other's shoulders.

"That photo, as it's written, was taken on the 25th of December, 2001. We were in Israel, celebrating Hanukah with my family. Temperance was on her break and she had decided to visit Israel. Her family…was well connected to Mossad and I was assigned to guide and protect her. We soon came to be friends and we had a lot of fun there. You never called me." Ziva explained the whole story before gazing at Temperance with raised eyebrows.

"I distinctly remember you telling me, at the airport, that you would never give out your phone number because you have a job that condones phone." Temperance replied promptly in her normal blunt way.

Just then, the door opened and Abby appeared.

"I swear! It's so impossible…" Abby began to say before she spotted Angela and Temperance with a wide smile on her slightly black lips.

"**ABBY**!" Angela ran and hugged Abby tightly, quickly followed by Temperance who beamed wide to see another person she knew.

Everyone else gawked as Abby, Angela and Temperance chatted avidly, like no tomorrow about everything and anything.

"Not to be rude but how do you three know each other?" Ziva asked as she gazed at the three women curiously.

"We all graduated from Northwestern. Well, Bren took her master's and doctorate there but anyway." Angela shrugged but she hugged Abby and Temperance tightly nether the less.

"I have a photo of all of us at Northwestern on my table in the lab and no one noticed? Geez!" Abby gazed at her friends/co-workers with a resigned look,

"I think I did once but I dismissed it because Temperance was in it." Ziva admitted gently, making Abby gaze at her curiously.

"How do you know Tempe?" Abby asked as she gazed from Temperance to Ziva and back again to help her get some vague idea.

"Let's just say that I was being me, wild, dangerous and free spirited, and I went to Israel and Ziva was my bodyguard who became my friend." Temperance explained with a soft smile. She could see she had her work cut out for her if she wanted Abby and Ziva to become friends. She could see the tension that cut the air so sharply.

"Where are you guys going to be staying?" Tony asked before any other questions were thrown around and making the stay even longer.

The team from the Jeffersonian scratched their heads for a while.

"I've already made bookings at Paradise Floral Hotels." Temperance offered lightly. She always booked for a place to stay before she went anywhere, even overseas trips.

"Really? Can I come join you?" Angela asked lightly. She really wanted a place to stay that was away from Jack because she wanted to collect her thoughts somewhere.

"Sure. You still have your stuff in my car and it's going to be a bother moving it so…ok." Temperance agreed readily.

"I suppose we should stay at the same place for this trip…" Cam suggested lightly. She was envious that Temperance and Angela had such a close relationship and had been this way ever since college.

Everyone else nodded. It would be easier for the NCIS team to contact them that was if they had an emergency.

Temperance and Angela quickly swapped phone numbers with Abby and Ziva before they both got into Tempe's Ferrari G12 once more.

The whole of the Jeffersonian team drove for 5 minutes until they spotted a massive hotel with the sign "Paradise Floral" on the side.

As soon as they parked, they saw the manager walk out with 3 porters.

"Temperance! You look stunning!" The manager smiled as Temperance slinked out of her G12 with a wide smile.

"Harry! It's so good to see you. How's Vanessa?" Temperance smiled as she and Harry embraced warmly, something none of her team missed, except maybe Zach.

"Better. She had a terrible cold last week, you know?" Edward, William and Tom, the luggage from Temperance's car will go to the premiere suite." Harry smiled before ordering the 3 porter which they instantly complied to.

"Harry! That's too much service! Papa will have a fit!" Temperance's eyes widened as the three porters started to move her and Angela's luggage.

"I have had 4 separate phone calls from your mother, father, twin sister and dear grandmother all saying that you have no choice in the matter. I will arrange suites for all your co-workers." Harry replied calmly before walking back inside.

As soon as Harry and the 3 porters walked back inside the hotel, that was the time for all of her co-workers to pounce.

"What's with the calm conversation with the manager of the hotel, Tempe? You look like you know him." Angela spoke as everyone's outspoken inner voice.

"I do know him. I come here often when I can't bear my own apartment. I'm close friends with the founder/current CEO as well as her heir." Temperance replied with a sigh. She wasn't about to tell the truth yet.

Angela nodded, knowing that Temperance had refrained from mentioning something else but she knew that if you pushed Temperance Brennan, you would get nothing but a cold shoulder and stubborn replies.

"What did he mean that he said that he'd arrange suites for all of us?" Jack frowned. He, being the head of the Cantilever Group, knew who was the founder of the Paradise Floral Hotels, as well as the heiress, but he'd never seen them because of the ferocity of security that protected them. He wondered how Temperance Brennan, a world renown forensic anthropologist and outstanding author as well as his boss, was a close friend to both women.

"You guess is as good as mine. There's about 50 first class suites here and then there's only 1 premiere suite here. That's my room, apparently." Temperance shrugged, removing her sunglasses and placing them inside her handbag.

They walked to inside the hotel lobby where everyone, save Temperance, were gob smacked at the furnishings inside. There was a soothing marble floor and 6 rooms leading to different things such as a massive restaurant and a TV room as well as a famous bar.

"Your bags have been taken up to your rooms. I have requested all your favorite songs, DVD's, clothes, jewelry, shoes, accessories and other items to be in you suite, tailored to your needs." Harry strode up to them with a smile.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry. That's going to cost a fortune!" Temperance blushed as her team's jaws almost hit the floor.

"Ah, but you are you. According to you charming grandmother, none of your team pays for the whole duration of your stays, as well as any trips you come back to stay with us." Harry informed with a wider smile, making the team almost faint with shock as they were given their keys.

The whole teams walked to the elevator, still in shock.

"No paying for the most expensive suites available in the hotel for our entire stay…You do realize this is also the single most luxurious and expensive hotel to be in, right?" Jack spoke in a hoarse voice.

"I'll say. I'm in the premiere suite. That suite takes up a whole floor. That's why it's so expensive." Temperance replied in an equally hoarse voice.

"So…If I had to make you sentence even longer, you're staying in the most expensive suite in the most elaborate and expensive hotel in the world and that suite is roughly the same size as your apartment?" Angela asked with a grin. She had never stayed in a first class suite because she didn't have the money for that kind of that. Now, not only was she going to stay in her own first class suite, she didn't have to pay a dime for it. Life was awesome.

Temperance nodded slowly.

As soon as Temperance entered the premiere suite, she had to squeal loudly at the bags of Gucci, Prada, Armani, Versace, Vera Wang, Peter Alexander and Baby Sister clothes all neatly stacked, all in her exact size even down to the shoes. She really wasn't expecting this.

As soon as she wore a set of Peter Alexander pajamas, she instantly hopped onto her four poster, queen sized double bed with dusky purple sheets and pillows before leaning over to pick up the phone.

She instantly punched in the phone number that she had punched in her home phone the previous day, knowing that she could call this number a million times and never get charged for the phone bill.

The person on the other end picked up the phone after 3 rings.

"Hey! Guess what happened to me today?" Temperance asked with a smile.

"What?" The person on the other end, a woman, replied with a smile.

"I saw Booth's cousin today! He was trying so hard not to check me out! I also met Ziva and Abby and they were not friends so I have to make them friends…You called Harry, didn't you?" Temperance spoke jovially before her voice became serious.

"Yes, yes I did. But that's only because mom, dad and grandmamma called me to call him! Not my fault and you probably know it! How did your friends take it?" The woman on the other end barely contained her laughter.

"They were shocked, as you would be. I knew Jack suspected something was up, him being the head of the Cantilever Group and what have you. I'm now in the premiere suite which is about the same size as my apartment and all my friends are in one of the 50 first class suites here. Anyway, I'd better go to bed and you'd better get some sleep as well, what with your job and all. I think I can hear your boyfriend moaning." Temperance smiled wide as she heard a moan of a man behind the woman.

"Yeah. It's been a hectic week, hectic month really. We're trying to get some alone time so bye!" The woman on the other end laughed before suppressing a moan herself.

"Bye! I'll call you later!" Temperance smiled before hanging up.

Temperance smiled happily before she dove under the covers, sleeping before her head hit her luxurious pillow.

**A/N: **Wow! I don't know about and of you guys but this chapter was amazing!

I still want you guys to guess who Temperance is talking to on the phone every night. I'm not giving it away until you get to meet her which is chapter 10-something. What I can tell you is that it's not Ziva because Temperance, as mentioned in this chapter, only got her phone number today. The whole trip to Israel and the mystery surrounding Temperance's family is revealed later but it affects everyone, not just Temperance and Ziva.

R&R people! I LOVE reviews!

Lady Alyssia Lassaria 


End file.
